


Once upon a castle

by Msdolittle



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon Fluff (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdolittle/pseuds/Msdolittle
Summary: So, I don't know if anyone still reads Bbc Merlin but I'd love to practice my writing. Please send me prompts!!!Merthur or friends! Merlin arthur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Once upon a castle

Send me your prompts in comments below


End file.
